gabdrofandomcom-20200214-history
Hallelujah☆Essaim
'Hallelujah☆Essaim '(ハレルヤ☆エッサイム) is the first ending theme of the Gabriel DropOut anime series. It is performed by Gabriel, Vignette, Raphiel and Satanichia's voice actresses. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji=Watashitachi (tensai) suki na koto dake shite (saikou) ikiteku to kimeta no (seikai) anata mo rettou Let's try doroppu auto Gab/RaphHai ten ni mashimasu warera no Hai chichi naru kami ni kansha o Hai kyou mo tadashiku ikitemasu Hai yoku ni oborete ikitemasu! kashiko! Vig/SatHai aku no michi koso warera no Hai sonzai igi no hazu desho Hai kyou mo meiwaku kaketemasu Hai zenryoku de akubuttemasu! kashiko! netoge jaaji de gorogoro (Vig/Sateburidei!) souji sentaku akumagyou (Gab/Satmajime!) yami no ousama ni naru no (Gab/Raphmuri ge-) are ma minasama o ki no doku Ochibureta toka iwasenai (Vig/Sat da yo ne!) dame ni natta dake desu ne (Vig/Sat demo ne...) Gab/Raphatarashii kono sekai de minna ni deaeta Gab/Raph Tenshi no na no moto ni Vig/Sat Akuma no na no moto ni Shukufuku o (YES!!)　wazawai o (YES!!) hareruya☆essaimu!!!! Watashi tachi (sensei) kono sekai ni orite (happii) sunao ni nareta kara (ii jan) kono mama zutto zutto issho ni imasho Watashi tachi (tensai) suki na koto dake shite (saikou) ikiteku to kimeta no (seikai) anata mo rettou Let's go aru ga mama e to rettou Let's try doroppu auto Gab/RaphHai ten ni mashimasu warera no Hai chichi naru kami ni kansha o Hai kyou mo tadashiku ikitemasu Hai yoku ni oborete ikitemasu! kashiko! Vig/SatHai aku no michi koso warera no Hai sonzai igi no hazu desho Hai kyou mo meiwaku kaketemasu Hai zenryoku de akubuttemasu! kashiko! |-|Kanji=私たち（天才） 好きなことだけして（最高） 生きてくと決めたの（正解） あなたも　劣等　Let's try ドロップアウト Gab/Raphはい　天にまします我らの はい　父なる神に　感謝を はい　今日も正しく生きてます はい　欲に溺れて生きてます！　かしこ！ Vig/Satはい　悪の道こそ我らの はい　存在意義のはずでしょ はい　今日も迷惑かけてます はい　膳力で悪ぶってます！かしこ！ ネトゲ　ジャージで　ゴロゴロ　(Vig/Satエブリデイ！） 掃除　洗濯　悪魔業　(Gab/Satマジメ！） 闇の王様になるの　(Gab/Raph無理ゲー） あれま　みなさま　お気の毒 落ちぶれたとか言わせない　(Vig/Sat　だよね！） 駄目になっただけですね　(Vig/Sat　でもね・・・） Gab/Raph新しい　この世界で　みんなに出会えた Gab/Raph　天使の名のもとに　 Vig/Sat　悪魔の名のもとに 祝福を (YES!!)　災いを (YES!!) ハレルヤ☆エッサイム!!!! わたしたち（宣誓) この世界に降りて（ハッピー） 素直になれたから（いいじゃん） このまま　ずっと　ずっと　一緒にいましょ 私たち（天才） 好きなことだけして（最高） 生きてくと決めたの（正解） あなたも　劣等　Let's go あるがままへと　劣等　Let's try ドロップアウト Gab/Raphはい　天にまします我らの はい　父なる神に　感謝を はい　今日も正しく生きてます はい　欲に溺れて生きてます！　かしこ！ Vig/Satはい　悪の道こそ我らの はい　存在意義のはずでしょ はい　今日も迷惑かけてます はい　膳力で悪ぶってます！かしこ！ |-|English=We've decided... (We're geniuses!) To live... (This is the best!) Doing only the things we like... (It's the right choice!) Why don'tcha aim lower? Let's try: DropOut! Gab/RaphYes, we must show our gratitude... Yes, ...to God the Father, up in Heaven! Yes, we're living a proper life each and every day— Yes, we're living a life of drowning in desire! Hallelujah! Vig/SatYes, a path of evil... Yes, ...is the meaning of our existence! Yes, we're causing trouble for others each and every day— Yes, we're acting evil with all our righteous might! Hallelujah! Online games, rolling around in my jersey. (Vig/SatEvery day!) Cleaning, doing laundry, Demon-ing... (Gab/SatWithout fail!) I'll become the Queen of Darkness! (Gab/RaphAn unbeatable game...) Oh my, I feel so bad for everyone! I won't let you say my life is ruined! (Vig/SatThat's right!) After all, I'm not any worse than useless! (Vig/SatBut you know,) Gab/RaphIn this brand-new world, I was able to make new friends! Gab/Raph In the name of angels! Vig/Sat In the name of demons! Give blessings! (YES!!) Bring calamity! (YES!!) Hallelujah☆Essaim!!!! We descended... (Taking an oath!) Upon this world... (To be happy!) Now we're being honest with ourselves! (so everything's fine!) Let's stay together forever and ever! We've decided... (We're geniuses!) To live... (This is the best!) Doing only the things we like! (It's the right choice!) Why don'tcha aim lower? Let's go: Head for your natural state! Aim lower! Let's try: DropOut! Gab/RaphYes, we must show our gratitude... Yes, ...to God the Father, up in Heaven! Yes, we're living a proper life each and every day— Yes, we're living a life of drowning in desire! Hallelujah! Vig/SatYes, a path of evil... Yes, ...is the meaning of our existence! Yes, we're causing trouble for others each and every day— Yes, we're acting evil with all our righteous might! Hallelujah! Full Ver Rōmaji=Watashitachi (tensai) suki na koto dake shite (saikou) ikiteku to kimeta no (seikai) anata mo rettou Let's try doroppu auto Gab/RaphHai ten ni mashimasu warera no Hai chichi naru kami ni kansha o Hai kyou mo tadashiku ikitemasu Hai yoku ni oborete ikitemasu! kashiko! Vig/SatHai aku no michi koso warera no Hai sonzai igi no hazu desho Hai kyou mo meiwaku kaketemasu Hai zenryoku de akubuttemasu! kashiko! netoge jaaji de gorogoro (Vig/Sateburidei!) souji sentaku akumagyou (Gab/Satmajime!) yami no ousama ni naru no (Gab/Raphmuri ge-) are ma minasama o ki no doku Ochibureta toka iwasenai (Vig/Sat da yo ne!) dame ni natta dake desu ne (Vig/Sat demo ne...) Gab/Raphatarashii kono sekai de minna ni deaeta Gab/Raph Tenshi no na no moto ni Vig/Sat Akuma no na no moto ni Shukufuku o (YES!!)　wazawai o (YES!!) hareruya☆essaimu!!!! Watashi tachi (sensei) kono sekai ni orite (happii) sunao ni nareta kara (ii jan) kono mama zutto zutto issho ni imasho Watashi tachi (tensai) suki na koto dake shite (saikou) ikiteku to kimeta no (seikai) anata mo rettou Let's go aru ga mama e to rettou Let's try doroppu auto Gab/RaphHai ten ni mashimasu warera no Hai chichi naru kami ni kansha o Hai kyou mo tadashiku ikitemasu Hai yoku ni oborete ikitemasu! kashiko! Vig/SatHai aku no michi koso warera no Hai sonzai igi no hazu desho Hai kyou mo meiwaku kaketemasu Hai zenryoku de akubuttemasu! kashiko! Kakin? Mukakin? Mochikakin (Vig/Sathei maido!) Aku ni mezamete asagohan (Gab/Satchou matto-!) Shikkoku ni someteyaru wa (Gab/Raphfaito!) honto minasama oitawashii ochikobore toka mitomenai (Vig/Satdanko!) somosomo no hanashi desu ne (Vig/Satnda to...?) sawagashii kono mainichi minna ga daisuki Gab/RaphTenshi janakutatte Vig/Sat Akuma janakutatte yuujou wa (YES!!) fumetsu da yo (YES!!) hareruya☆essaimu!!!! watashitachi (zettai) konna ni natta keredo (rakkii) shiawase nanda kara (sansei) ashita mo kitto kitto ii hi da yo ne watashitachi (yuushou) jibun ni uso tsukanai (kettei) tanoshimanakya son janai? (sou desu) anata mo rettou Let's Go kocchi oide yo rettou Let's Try doroppu auto Gab/Raphtama ni omou no hitori bocchi de koko ni ita nara taikutsu sugite sekai ga owatteta kamo itsumo itsumo honto ni arigatou Vig/Satdame na watashi mo dame na anata mo suki ni naretara subarashisugite wandafuru waarudo desu sou subete wa watashitachi shidai donna toki mo watashi wa watashi da shi anata wa anata de ii marugoto koutei koutei pojitibu ni ne watashitachi (sensei) kono sekai ni orite (happii) sunao ni nareta kara (ii jan) kono mama zutto zutto issho ni imasho watashitachi (tensai) suki na koto dake shite (saikou) ikiteku to kimeta no (seikai) anata mo rettou Let's go aru ga mama e to rettou Let's try doroppu auto kocchi oide yo rettou Let's Try doroppu auto Gab/Raph hai ten ni mashimasu warera no Hai chichi naru kami ni kansha o Hai kyou mo tadashiku ikitemasu Hai yoku ni oborete ikitemasu! kashiko! Vig/Sat hai aku no michi koso warera no Hai sonzai igi no hazu desho Hai kyou mo meiwaku kaketemasu Hai zenryoku de akubuttemasu! kashiko! Kashiko! |-|Kanji=私たち（天才） 好きなことだけして（最高） 生きてくと決めたの（正解） あなたも　劣等　Let's try ドロップアウト Gab/Raphはい　天にまします我らの はい　父なる神に　感謝を はい　今日も正しく生きてます はい　欲に溺れて生きてます！　かしこ！ Vig/Satはい　悪の道こそ我らの はい　存在意義のはずでしょ はい　今日も迷惑かけてます はい　膳力で悪ぶってます！かしこ！ ネトゲ　ジャージで　ゴロゴロ　(Vig/Satエブリデイ！） 掃除　洗濯　悪魔業　(Gab/Satマジメ！） 闇の王様になるの　(Gab/Raph無理ゲー） あれま　みなさま　お気の毒 落ちぶれたとか言わせない　(Vig/Sat　だよね！） 駄目になっただけですね　(Vig/Sat　でもね・・・） Gab/Raph新しい　この世界で　みんなに出会えた Gab/Raph　天使の名のもとに　 Vig/Sat　悪魔の名のもとに 祝福を (YES!!)　災いを (YES!!) ハレルヤ☆エッサイム!!!! わたしたち（宣誓) この世界に降りて（ハッピー） 素直になれたから（いいじゃん） このまま　ずっと　ずっと　一緒にいましょ 私たち（天才） 好きなことだけして（最高） 生きてくと決めたの（正解） あなたも　劣等　Let's go あるがままへと　劣等　Let's try ドロップアウト Gab/Raphはい　天にまします我らの はい　父なる神に　感謝を はい　今日も正しく生きてます はい　欲に溺れて生きてます！　かしこ！ Vig/Satはい　悪の道こそ我らの はい　存在意義のはずでしょ はい　今日も迷惑かけてます はい　膳力で悪ぶってます！かしこ！ 課金？　無課金？　もち課金（Vig/Sat　へいまいど！） 悪に目覚めて　朝ごはん(Gab/Sat超まっとー！） 漆黒に染めてやるわ(Gab/Raphファイト！） ほんと　みなさま　お労しい 落ちこぼれとか認めない(Vig/Sat　断固！） そもそもの話ですね(Vig/Sat　んだと・・・？） 騒がしい　この毎日　みんなが大好き Gab/Raph天使じゃなくたって　 Vig/Sat　悪魔じゃなくたって 友情は(YES!!)　不滅だよ(YES!!) ハレルヤ☆エッサイム!!!! わたしたち（絶対） こんなになったけれど（ラッキー） 幸せなんだから（賛成） 明日も　きっと　きっと　いい日だよね わたしたち（優勝） 自分に嘘つかない（決定） 楽しまなきゃ損じゃない？（そうです） あなたも　劣等　Let's Go こっちおいでよ　劣等　Let's Try ドロップアウト Gab/Raphたまに思うの　ひとりぼっちで　ここにいたなら 退屈すぎて　世界が終わってたかも いつも　いつも　ほんとにありがとう Vig/Sat駄目なわたしも　駄目なあなたも　好きになれたら 素晴らしすぎて　ワンダフルワールドです そう全ては　わたしたち次第 どんなときも わたしは　わたしだし あなたは　あなたでいい まるごと　肯定　肯定　ポジティブにね わたしたち（宣誓) この世界に降りて（ハッピー） 素直になれたから（いいじゃん） このまま　ずっと　ずっと　一緒にいましょ 私たち（天才） 好きなことだけして（最高） 生きてくと決めたの（正解） あなたも　劣等　Let's go あるがままへと　劣等　Let's try ドロップアウト こっちおいでよ　劣等　Let's Try ドロップアウト Gab/Raphはい　天にまします我らの はい　父なる神に　感謝を はい　今日も正しく生きてます はい　欲に溺れて生きてます！　かしこ！ Vig/Satはい　悪の道こそ我らの はい　存在意義のはずでしょ はい　今日も迷惑かけてます はい　膳力で悪ぶってます！かしこ！ |-|English=We've decided... (We're geniuses!) To live... (This is the best!) Doing only the things we like... (It's the right choice!) Why don'tcha aim lower? Let's try: DropOut! Gab/RaphYes, we must show our gratitude... Yes, ...to God the Father, up in Heaven! Yes, we're living a proper life each and every day— Yes, we're living a life of drowning in desire! Hallelujah! Vig/SatYes, a path of evil... Yes, ...is the meaning of our existence! Yes, we're causing trouble for others each and every day— Yes, we're acting evil with all our righteous might! Hallelujah! Online games, rolling around in my jersey. (Vig/SatEvery day!) Cleaning, doing laundry, Demon-ing... (Gab/SatWithout fail!) I'll become the Queen of Darkness! (Gab/RaphAn unbeatable game...) Oh my, I feel so bad for everyone! I won't let you say my life is ruined! (Vig/SatThat's right!) After all, I'm not any worse than useless! (Vig/SatBut you know,) Gab/RaphIn this brand-new world, I was able to make new friends! Gab/Raph In the name of angels! Vig/Sat In the name of demons! Give blessings! (YES!!) Bring calamity! (YES!!) Hallelujah☆Essaim!!!! We descended... (Taking an oath!) Upon this world... (To be happy!) Now we're being honest with ourselves! (so everything's fine!) Let's stay together forever and ever! We've decided... (We're geniuses!) To live... (This is the best!) Doing only the things we like! (It's the right choice!) Why don'tcha aim lower? Let's go: Head for your natural state! Aim lower! Let's try: DropOut! Gab/RaphYes, we must show our gratitude... Yes, ...to God the Father, up in Heaven! Yes, we're living a proper life each and every day— Yes, we're living a life of drowning in desire! Hallelujah! Vig/SatYes, a path of evil... Yes, ...is the meaning of our existence! Yes, we're causing trouble for others each and every day— Yes, we're acting evil with all our righteous might! Hallelujah! Pay to win? Play for free? Of course I'll pay! (Vig/SatThanks for the business!) Awakening to evil, I make myself breakfast. ((Gab/SatVERY serious!) I'll cover you in jet-black darkness! ((Gab/RaphFight!/) You're all so hard working! I won't accept that I'm a dropout! (Vig/SatNo way!) That's to say you weren't already? (Vig/SatWhat was that...?) These days are hectic, but we love everyone here! Gab/RaphEven if we weren't angels! Vig/SatEven if we weren't demons! Our friendship! (YES!!) Is immortal! (YES!!) Hallelujah☆Essaim!!!! We've managed... (We're so) To sink this far... (Lucky!) But we're happy! (I agree!) I'm sure tomorrow will be another great day! We'll never... (We win!) Lie to ourselves again... (It's decided!) We can't afford to NOT have fun! (That's right.) Why don'tcha aim lower? Let's go: Come on over here! Aim lower! Let's try: DropOut! Gab/RaphSometimes I think: if I were all alone here, I'd have been so bored, the world might have just ended. So thank you for everything! Thank you for everything! Vig/SatIf I can learn to love my useless self... and you can learn to love your useless self, That would be an overwhelmingly wonderful world! That's right! Everything is completely up to us! No matter what, I'm me! And you're perfect as you are! We'll accept it all, accept it all! Positively! We descended... (Taking an oath!) Upon this world... (To be happy!) Now we're being honest with ourselves! (so everything's fine!) Let's stay together forever and ever! We've decided... (We're geniuses!) To live... (This is the best!) Doing only the things we like! (It's the right choice!) Why don'tcha aim lower? Let's go: Head for your natural state! Aim lower! Let's try: DropOut! Come on over here! Aim lower! Let's try: DropOut! Gab/RaphYes, we must show our gratitude... Yes, ...to God the Father, up in Heaven! Yes, we're living a proper life each and every day— Yes, we're living a life of drowning in desire! Hallelujah! Vig/SatYes, a path of evil... Yes, ...is the meaning of our existence! Yes, we're causing trouble for others each and every day— Yes, we're acting evil with all our righteous might! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Gallery Hallelujah Essaim image.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 2.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 3.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 4.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 5.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 6.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 7.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 8.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 9.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 10.jpg Hallelujah Essaim image 11.jpg Category:Theme Songs